Traditional heating/cooling systems with hydronic emitters (including radiators, underfloor heating/cooling circuits, fan coils, chilled beams) often require substantial time (for example, six or more hours) to raise the room temperature even a few degrees C. One reason is that the flow temperature in underfloor heating (UFH) systems is typically quite low at around an average of 35 degrees C., and the flow rate is restricted to achieve a total circuit balance. The result is that the room cannot be placed in setback overnight. Consequently, in accordance with traditional approaches, a UFH system maintains a constant temperature in the room, for example 20-21 degrees C., because if the room were allowed to be lowered overnight the time taken for the room to get back to 20-21 degrees C. would take too long. In addition, various floor materials may have a maximum floor temperature that cannot be exceeded.